


I Do: Bonus "Rude Boy" Story (Stucky Modern California AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Blue Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Flower Girl Morgan Stark, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, Top Steve Rogers, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "If you're reading this, it means that you are able to give Bucky everything that I wanted to give, but wasn't able to in my allotted time. I wish that I could be sore about it. I really wish that I could've been the one. But everything happens -- and if I'm being real honest, I knew from the moment that I met James Buchanan Barnes that he would be the love of my life.The thing is, I also knew that I wasn't the love of his."-"Rude Boy" Bonus Story-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters





	1. One

**One:**

"I never thought I'd see this day," Sharon smirked, standing behind Steve as Steve stood in front of the full-length mirror, tying his simple black bow tie.

Steve could only smile at that.  His body was a flutter in excitement, resulting in his hands shaking.  Unable to tie his bow tie, he turned helplessly towards Sharon.  Which, Sharon really was the greatest best man that anyone could ask for, and Steve was forever grateful for her.

However, Sharon didn't know how to tie a bow tie.  Thankfully, Tony was there.  Tony waved Sharon away before taking his spot in front of Steve.  Tony conversationally asked, "You nervous?"

"Excited," Steve corrected.

Tony smirked, "Well, you look fantastic."

"Thanks," Steve sincerely stated.  There were tears building in his blue eyes and Steve lifted his hand to companionably pat Tony's shoulder, "I mean it."

"I know," Tony confirmed, removing his hand from the bow tie.  Tony looked over Steve before saying, "You look absolutely stunning."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed his deep blue velvet tuxedo jacket, and slipped it on.  Before Steve could thank Tony again, there was a knock at the door.  Tony and Steve both glanced towards the door to find Natasha peeking her head through the crack while theatrically covering her eyes with her hand.  Steve shook his head and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you somethin'," Nat disclosed, peeking through her fingers to find the other members in the group to be fully clothed.

"Brought me what?"  Steve curiously asked, crossing the room.

Nat showed a sealed envelope and informed Steve, "From Bucky."

Steve quirked a brow, intrigued.  Taking the envelope from Nat, Steve stared down at it in his hands.  With a furrowed brow, he read, _Mr. Right_ , but it wasn't in Bucky's handwriting.

"Everything alright?"  Sharon asked, not missing the confusion seeping into Steve's expression.

"Yeah," Steve reassured before flipping the envelope over and easily opened it.  His heart was racing as he removed the letter.  With shaky hands, Steve opened the letter and noticed more of the unfamiliar handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Right,_

_If you're reading this, it means that I'm dead.  And isn't that just fucking tragic?  I had so many things that I wanted to accomplish.  So much that I still had to do.  So much that I wanted to do._

Steve realized then that this was from Bucky's former lover.  He had come up a few times over the years that Steve and Bucky had been together, but Steve still wasn't prepared.  Bucky had never mentioned a letter from him.

_If you're reading this, it means that you are able to give Bucky everything that I wanted to give, but wasn't able to in my allotted time.  I wish that I could be sore about it.  I really wish that I could've been the one.  But everything happens -- and if I'm being real honest, I knew from the moment that I met James Buchanan Barnes that he would be the love of my life._

_The thing is, I also knew that I wasn't the love of his._

Steve's heart broke at that.  He had once lost Bucky, and he couldn't imagine losing him again.  Steve wasn't sure how he would deal with knowing that he'd have to give up Bucky.  Really, Steve knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

_It's a god damn shame, and I can't even be bitter because I knew the truth long before this diagnosis came along.  I know that you'll be the only man to truly hold Bucky's heart in your hands.  And if you break, I swear to god that I'll haunt you until the end of your sorry days._

_Of course, I know that you won't.  I know that you won't because I know that Bucky's love is so encompassing that even if it's not all he can give, it's still more powerful than anything anyone else will ever be able to give.  I know this because I know Bucky in the same way that you do.  If you didn't, he wouldn't have given you this letter._

So, Bucky knew.  Steve wondered if eventually Bucky would've given him this letter, even if he had never taken that plunge and popped the question.  Steve would like to think that Bucky would've.  After all, they would've been spending their lives together regardless.

_I know that you're right for him.  If I had to guess, and only on personality traits, I'd bet you're creative.  Bucky loves the beauty in everything.  One time, he laid on the wet grass because of the "light reflecting off the dew looked like crystals."  I assume that you're kind.  Compassionate.  A good man._

_More than anything, I'd like to think that somewhere -- if I'm anywhere -- that I chose you for him.  Call me a sap, but I'd like to think that since I couldn't be that for him, that I could find the one that could be.  Because all I've ever wanted, was for Bucky to get everything that he deserves, and he deserves the whole fucking universe._

_So, if you're reading this, it means I'm dead and you're the luckiest son-of-a-bitch on the god damn planet.  Treat him right, give him love, and cherish every day that you get with him because you'll never know when it'll all be taken away._

_Be good to him,  
Tyler_

Steve's chest clenched and tears were building in his eyes while he internally thanked the man.  It was more than Steve thought he deserved.  It was more than Steve had expected.  And he knew that he'd never take Bucky for granted.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/710489620-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


	2. Two

**Two:**

"It's time," the wedding coordinator, Harold, informed Steve.

As though a switch had been flipped, Steve's heart started to race and his breathing turned erratic due to the hype.  This was absolutely everything that Steve had ever wanted rolled into one day.  And Steve couldn't help but be ecstatic.

"You ready?"  Phil asked his step-son with a soft smile.

Steve couldn't stop the large grin from splitting his face, nor did he want to.  Steve confirmed, "I'm ready."

With that simple sentence, Steve left the room where he had gotten ready.  His wedding party was in tow as they headed towards the elegant French doors that led out to the beautiful hotel garden where the reception was going to take place after the ceremony.  While his party held back, waiting for Steve to exit and for Bucky's party to join them, Steve linked his arms with Phil's and Sarah's.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his excited nerves, Steve nodded at Harold.  Harold opened the door and gestured for Steve to walk out to where the ceremony was taking place on the beach.  Once the trio was where the sand met the beach, the string quartet prepared themselves.

Softly, a cover of Ed Sheeran's _Perfect_ started to play and the wedding guests turned to watch Steve walk down the improvised aisle in the sand lined with different assortment of white flowers.  Typically, only the bride walked down the aisle, but Steve and Bucky weren't typical.

Once Steve was at the altar, Steve gave both Sarah and Phil a kiss to their cheeks before taking his place in front of the white floral lined arch.  Turning away from the ocean to face the aisle, Steve let out a deep breath.  The day had finally arrived.  It had taken six years to get there.  But if Steve was being honest with himself, it had taken his entire life to get there.

A calmness had washed over Steve as he stood there waiting for Bucky.  A contentment that Steve was positive only happened once someone found their person.  And he couldn't wait for this new chapter to finally begin.

Clint and Wanda walked down the aisle next.  Clint in a slim deep blue tuxedo and Wanda in a simple, elegant, burgundy spaghetti strap A-line dress with a runched V-neck and a lace sequined cut-out back.  Wanda's dark hair was in loose curls and in her hand, she held a small bouquet made up of different white flowers.

Playfully, Wanda mouthed, "You look hot," to Steve.  Causing him to let out a little chuckle, and be thankful for the brief distraction to really ground himself in the moment.

Next was Tony and Natasha.  Both wearing identical outfits as the previous couple.  Once they made it to the altar, they gave each other sweet, companionable kisses on their cheeks before taking their places.

Then, came Sharon and Sam.  Sharon in a deep blue chiffon halter A-line dress with a runched lace bodice and a key-hole back.  Her blonde locks had been curled similarly to Natasha's and Wanda's.  Sam, being Bucky's maid of honor, wore a slim burgundy tuxedo that he looked undoubtedly handsome in.  Even if Sam had complained about it just last week for being too plain.

Butterflies started fluttering in Steve's stomach then.  With each couple, it had gotten closer to Bucky.  And Steve, for one, couldn't wait.

In a large shell, Bucky's nephew, Jeremy, carried the wedding bands down the aisle alongside the flower girl, Morgan Stark.  Both looking positively adorable in their tiny floral print outfits.  And, of course, who could forget Bucky and Steve's Malchi Terrier, Thor?  Around Thor's neck was a large floral bow that matched perfectly with Jeremy and Morgan.

With those three down the aisle and taking their seats off to the side, meant that Bucky was next.  The guests stood then, all turned to watch, just as Steve was.  Bucky had always been so much more than Steve could have ever imagined or expected.  In that moment, nothing had changed.

Seeing Bucky finally taking his first step down the aisle caused a tear to escape down Steve's cheek as he watched the love of his life approach him.  Bucky, as always, was too beautiful.  In a slim fit tuxedo with a burgundy jacket that had elegant burgundy velvet detail, Bucky couldn't have possibly chosen a better outfit.  Long brown locks pulled back into a French braid with a specially made seashell and starfish comb decoratively placed was perfect.

However, Bucky could've worn his old joggers and a ratty tee and Steve was sure that he would've thought that Bucky was the most beautiful man in the world.  Bucky didn't need to get all dressed up for Steve to thank his lucky stars that _he_ was the one that got to love him.  The grin on Bucky's face that crinkled all the way up to his steel-blue eyes and had a direct line to Steve's own happiness was all that Steve needed.

Finally reaching Steve, Bucky gave his parents a kiss on each of their cheeks before they both took their seats.  Eagerly, Steve extended his hand to Bucky.  With that same sweet smile, Bucky gladly accepted Steve's hand and joined Steve in front of their officiant, Nick.

"You're stunning," Steve quietly told Bucky.  Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes, but the smile that stayed on his face was more than enough for Steve.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/710529145-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


	3. Three

**Three:**

"Will everyone please be seated," Nick started.  Once the guests took their seats, Nick continued, "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Steve and Bucky a very important moment in their lives.  In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands."

Steve was tenderly rubbing soothing circles into Bucky's hands and as they gazed into each other's eyes, Steve mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you," Bucky mouthed in reply.

"Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple's love.  It's a way to tell one another that no matter what, we're still in this together.  Marriage is telling the person you love that you're not going anywhere and that's a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another," Nick stated.

All the while, Steve and Bucky couldn't turn their attention from each other.  They were all that mattered in that moment, and everyone was there to witness their love.

"A good marriage must be built on the foundation of this commitment.  In marriage the little things are the big things.  It is never being too old to hold hands.  It is remembering to say, 'I love you,' at least once a day.  It is never going to sleep angry.  It is standing together and facing the world.

"It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.  It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.  It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.  It is a common search for the good and beautiful.  It is not only marrying the right partner, it is _being_ the right partner.

"The road that has brought Bucky and Steve here today hasn't been easy.  It's been filled with challenges that they weren't necessarily prepared for.  But together they've taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love," Nick finished.

Each word resonating with the couple.  They had been through so much.  Both good and bad, and they had made it out on the other side together.  That was the way that it was supposed to be.  That was the way that it was.  Both choosing each other every day and knowing that no one else would be right for them.

"Bucky and Steve, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words.  These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today," Nick informed.

Only then did Bucky and Steve turn their attention from each other to the man marrying them.  Nick nodded at the couple and they briefly let go of their hands, so they could pull out their vows.

"Steve, you are my everything," Bucky started, holding slightly crinkled paper.  "My best friend.  My Mr. Right.  My Prince Charming.  You are everything that I wished for, and so much more.  You're kind-hearted, compassionate, and selfless.  You were there to help me pick up the pieces of myself and have showed me more love than I ever thought possible."

Tears were rimming Bucky's eyes and Steve couldn't help but tear up as well.  Bucky continued, "I promise to make you laugh.  Especially on those days that it's difficult for you to even get out of bed.  I promise to always pause the previews, because I know how much you love them.  Even when the movie itself is over a decade old and you've seen all the movies that are being advertised."

The guests laughed at that and Steve did too.  Tears escaped Steve's eyes and he could taste the saltiness on his lips, but he didn't mind.  Alas, Bucky continued, "I promise to always value your love and to love you wholeheartedly; demonstrating my love for you every day of our lives together.  I promise to be there until the end of the line."

Bucky tucked the paper back into his pocket, silently telling Steve that it was his turn.  First, Steve brought Bucky's hand up to his lips and pressed a loving kiss to his knuckles.

"Bucky, you have changed my life for the best," Steve swallowed the emotional lump in his throat and smiled at Bucky.  "Never in my life had I imagined finding someone as unconditionally loving, funny, or as sexy as you."

A giggle escaped Bucky, along with a tear at that.  Steve reached up and wiped the tear away, "You are more than I could've ever imagined and nothing that I could've expected.  The day that you crashed into me, I knew that you were going to be someone special.  Never in my wildest dreams did I think you'd become my best friend.  My soulmate.  The love of my life.

"I promise to share with you my time and attention.  Especially when you think you're being clingy, because you're not," Steve stated.  Overcome with emotion, Steve needed a minute.  A few more tears escaped, and Bucky gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I promise to be alongside you in every step of our journey.  Encouraging you, growing with you, and building a better life together.  Your love makes me a better man, and I promise to be your partner and equal in all things.  I promise to love you in good times and in bad.  I promise to be there until the end of the line."

As Steve shoved his vows back into his suit pocket, Nick informed, "Steve and Bucky will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment."

The rings were collected and Nick continued, "Rings are customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart.

"The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another."  Nick finished, "Steve, please take Bucky's hand and repeat these words, 'I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.'"

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love," Steve repeated, lovingly rubbing circles into Bucky's hand.

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come," Nick instructed.

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come," Steve repeated, staring deeply into Bucky's steel-blue eyes.

Nick continued, "Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day."

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day," Steve stated.

"And know that my love is present," Nick declared.

Steve did as instructed, "And know that my love is present."

"Even when I am not," Nick finished.

Steve finished too, "Even when I am not."

Sliding the classic, 18k yellow gold ring onto Bucky's finger, where the ring had always belonged.  Steve gave Bucky's knuckle a comforting stroke before allowing Bucky to take his hand in the same manner that he had been holding his.

"I guess, I don't need to tell you to take Steve's hand," Nick teased.

Bucky's smile grew and he shook his head.  Nick instructed Bucky to do the same as Steve did.  Bucky practically rushed through the rehearsed lines.  He had been waiting to slide that unique, two-tone 18k white gold paisley design ring with the yellow gold rope detailing onto Steve's finger for almost two years now.

"Bucky and Steve, you have professed your love by exchanging your vows.  You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings.  With all of this, there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we're off to the reception to celebrate," Nick declared.

"James Buchanan Barnes, do you take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband?"  Nick questioned, "Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"More than anything," Bucky wistfully answered, "I do."

Nick nodded and turned his attention to Steve as he asked the same, "Steven Grant Rogers, do you take James Buchanan Barnes to be your husband?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Steve beamed at Bucky.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you married.  You may now kiss each other," Nick exclaimed.

Closing the distance between one another, Steve brought his hand up to Steve's face and cupped Bucky's freshly shaven prominent jaw in his hand.  Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve's, sealing their promise with the sweetest of all kisses.

Lastly, Nick announced, "It's my great honor and privilege to be the first person to present to you, the Rogers!"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/710673134-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


	4. Four

**Four:**

Holding their linked hands up in celebration, Steve and Bucky faced their loved ones.  Friends and family applauded congratulatory for the newlyweds, and the pair left the altar.  Walking the same aisle back to the hotel, but everything being different.  Everything being better.  It was everything that they could've asked for and so much more.

As they waited for their guests to leave the beach and get situated in the reception area, Steve and Bucky couldn't stop themselves from being contently wrapped around each other's finger.  Exchanging sweet kisses and enveloping each other in loving embraces.  It was clear that they were undoubtedly happy in that moment.

"I'm so lucky," Steve whispered, facing Bucky and bringing the brunet's hand up to his lips so he could press a tender kiss.

Bucky shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face, crinkling up to his dreamy eyes.  Leaning in, Bucky nuzzled his face into the crook of Steve's neck.  As if it was written in Steve's DNA, Steve automatically wrapped his arms around Bucky's torso, holding him close.  Steve was sure that he'd never want anything else for the rest of his life.

Affectionately, Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Steve's neck before pulling back to stare fondly at his husband.  Steve didn't protest and instead matched Bucky's gaze with his own adoring admiration.

"I can't believe you're my husband," Bucky delightfully whispered.

More exhilarated than he expected, Steve agreed, "I know."

"Husband," Bucky animatedly repeated, as though he was trying to get used to saying the word associated with his lover.  Bucky tested, "This is my _husband_ , Steve."

Playfully, Steve appraised, "My _husband_ is hotter than yours."

Loudly, Bucky laughed, causing their wedding party to look over at them.  Of course, the newlyweds didn't seem to notice.  Too wrapped up in one another in the moment.

Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve's and corrected, " _I'm_ the one who gets to say that."

"I don't think so," Steve endearingly argued.  To make his point, Steve theatrically scanned his eyes over Bucky's desirable body.  "I don't think you realize just how attractive you are."

"Oh-kay," Bucky sarcastically stated while rolling his eyes.  Pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Steve's lips, Bucky said, "You can think whatever you want."

"I think," Steve paused to press a kiss to Bucky's lips, "That I'm the luckiest man --" another kiss "-- to ever exist."

Blissfully, Bucky sincerely smiled at Steve.  Dearly, Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve's before softly caressing his nose along Steve's.  With another kiss among many shared kisses, Steve knew that he was right, he'd never want to kiss another pair of lips ever again.

Interrupting their moment, Harold instructed, "The photographer is ready."

The pair nodded and followed their wedding party out another set of French doors that led out to the beach.  Steve and Bucky held each other's hands, lacing their fingers together.  Bucky couldn't help but turn Steve's hand, so he could stare dotingly down at the wedding band in its rightful place on Steve's ring finger.

Steve gave Bucky's linked hand a tender squeeze.  In silent reply, Bucky beamed up at Steve, causing Steve's heart to stutter in his chest.

"Alright," the photographer, Carol, started.

Instructing the wedding party into different poses on the beach in front of the ocean, Carol took as many pictures as she could.  In every one of them, the love shared between the newlyweds was obvious and ever present.  One could feel the love and Carol was sure that she had never been a part of such a devoted occasion.  And Carol was sure that no one deserved the impassioned moment more than the happy couple.

Some of the pictures were of Bucky's wedding party by themselves.  Some were of Steve's party by themselves.  Then there were the pictures of just the wedding party without the couple.  Others with the couple.  There were pictures of either man with the other's party, then with their own.  Pictures of the happy couple with their families were also taken.  Each man even picking up the ring bearer and the flower girl, holding the giggly children for endearing photos.

Between the switching of poses and groups of people, the newlyweds' loved ones couldn't stop themselves from congratulating the jovial duo.  Of course, they didn't mind and accepted the love just as much as the gifted kisses from each other.

"That was lovely," Carol declared once she was done.

"Thank you, so much," Bucky graciously told Carol.

"It was my pleasure," Carol smiled at the twosome.

Pleased, the newlyweds headed back into the hotel with their wedding party.  Occasionally, Sharon would give the lovers a thumbs up or a wink.  Never being more happy for them, and Steve knew that he had made the right choice to have Sharon as his best man.

"You ready?"  Sharon asked Steve.

"More than I've ever been before," Steve answered, giving Bucky's hand a soothing squeeze.

Sharon nodded, glancing over at her boyfriend, Sam.  Steve wondered if she was envisioning her own wedding to the charismatic man.  After all, that was what Steve had done at the weddings that he and Bucky had been invited to before he proposed.

Capturing Steve's attention, the DJ informed the guests that the grooms would be making their grand entrance for the first time as husbands.  Sharon leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's cheek.  As she went to join Sam, Sharon gave Steve's and Bucky's linked hands a tender squeeze.

"You sure she's not your girlfriend?"  Bucky teased, pressing his lips tightly together to keep himself from laughing.

"You are so ridiculous," Steve lightheartedly chuckled and cupped Bucky's face to give him a sweet kiss.  Sincerely, Steve admitted the one truth above all others, "It's only ever been you.  Only you."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/710797372-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


	5. Five

**Five:**

The path leading to the reception was lined with lit lanterns.  Since the sun was going down, the whole thing seemed even more intimate.  Bucky moved closer to Steve and Steve let go of Bucky's hand, so he could wrap his arm around Bucky's waist, pulling him in even more.

Just outside of where the outside reception had been set up, was a table with a sign that read: _In lieu of a guestbook, leave us a note, an idea, a plan.  But most importantly an adventure to add to our bucket list!_   Next to the sign was a stack of paper and pens.  There was also a small bucket to deposit the ideas into.  Among the trendiness of their request, was a sign that claimed:

 _In Loving Memory_  
Those we love don't go away,  
They walk beside us every day.

_Unseen, unheard, but always near,  
Still loved, still missed, and very dear._

It was the least they could do, Steve reasoned.  Thinking back to the letter from Bucky's deceased lover, Steve wanted to believe that Tyler had, in fact, brought them together.  Steve took solace in Tyler's hope that Tyler had chosen Steve specifically to love Bucky.  And in that solace, Steve hoped that if Tyler was somewhere, then his dad could be there too.  More than anything, Steve was sure that his dad would've loved Bucky just as much as Phil and Sarah did.

The opening notes to Whitney Houston's _How Will I Know_ started playing, breaking through Steve's thoughts and bringing him back into the moment.  The DJ announced, "Introducing for the first time, the Rogers!"

Steve and Bucky emerged then.  Although their guests were loudly applauding them, their attention was on grandeur of the reception.  Pepper had truly out done herself.  Both men had been positive that their big day would be nothing but beautiful -- especially with Harold as their coordinator -- but this exceeded every one of those predictions.

Tables with elegant white table cloths and endearing centerpieces of an assortment of white flowers were strategically placed among the garden.  In the middle, a dance floor had been structured, and the couple were pleased to find that there were already people dancing.

Above, twinkling lights were strung as a mock starry sky; allowing the night sky to still be seen.  It was the most beautiful sight that either had seen.  And although Tony had paid for their wedding -- his gift to them -- they knew that they'd never be able to repay Tony or Pepper for their fairy-tale day.

Snapping out of their majestic dazes, the newlyweds started the rounds of thanking their guests for being there to support them on their Big Day.  Hand-in-hand, they made a circle around the garden.  Both delighted to find that their guests had helped them to the buffet and to the bar.

"You two ready to legalize this?"  Harold asked as the couple headed off to stand by themselves after mingling with their guests.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a quick, excited look before following Harold back into the hotel.  Sharon and Sam were waiting by a table by the time that the trio entered, and Harold handed a pen to Steve since he was closest.

Out of everything that had happened that day, that was what cemented the gravity of the situation.  Steve signed where he was instructed and handed the pen over to Bucky.  As the pen was exchanged, Steve managed to press another kiss to Bucky's hand.

"Just sign it, god," Sam theatrically teased.  Due to Sam's outburst, Sharon elbowed him in his ribs in jest.  Sam feigned pain before leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss.

Once Bucky had signed the document, he handed the pen to their witnesses.  For the millionth time that day, Bucky leaned into Steve and the pair exchanged kisses.  Quick pecks one after another until Steve smirked and Bucky giggled.

"Get a room already," Sharon mocked the newlyweds.

"Okay," Steve enthusiastically agreed, taking Bucky's hand in his and taking a step towards the hotel lobby.

"Steven," Bucky playfully chastised, pulling Steve back to him and leading the lovesick blond back out to the reception.

Making their way to their table, Steve pulled out Bucky's chair for him.  Smiling, Bucky rolled his eyes and took his seat.  Steve took his seat next to his beautiful husband, wondering if there had ever been a more perfect man in existence.  Steve didn't think so.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/710874987-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


	6. Six

**Six:**

Off in their own little world -- and separate table just for the two of them -- Steve and Bucky sat, staring dreamily at one another.  Their kisses soon started to taste like the red raspberry wine -- a gift from Sharon and Sam -- that they sipped from their custom glasses.  Steve's had _Mr. Right_ written while Bucky's had _Mr. Always Right_ on his.

Before Bucky and Steve knew it, it was time for the speeches.  Neither had made it mandatory and decided to let their friends choose whether they wanted to speak publicly.  To their delight, Sharon stood from her seat and graciously took the microphone from Harold.

"I, uh, I met Steve nine years ago," Sharon started.  Some of the attendees seemed surprised by Sharon's statement, but Steve simply smiled at the blonde.  "I know, that's a long time ago.  Which I'd like to think of myself as a bit of an expert on Steve as a person."

Not knowing where Sharon was going with this, Steve's brows briefly furrowed.  Of course, most people knew of Steve's past, he still wasn't sure he wanted certain things to be discussed.  Not that Steve really assumed that Sharon would try and make Steve look bad.  Especially not today it was just --

"Steve is one of the most genuine people that I've ever met," Sharon informed.  Teasing, she added, "He's also the worst liar that I've ever encountered.  Of course, that's a good thing to be bad at.  It means that when Steve says something, he's telling the truth.

"So, when Steve told me about Bucky and said that it was different this time, you can bet your sweet ass that I believed him," Sharon informed everyone.  Then, because she had been there in the beginning and had witnessed, first-hand, how Steve had handled everything, she declared, "Even when he didn't believe it himself yet."

At the memory, Steve felt all the guilt and shame of choosing to run from love rather than embrace it.  Thankfully, Bucky was there beside him and Bucky laced his fingers with Steve's.

"Although, I have to admit that Steve's redemption is the most endearing part of his epic romance with the wonderful Bucky," Sharon admitted.  "And I know that their love will get them through anything because they truly are meant for each other.  I didn't know that I believed in soulmates until I met them."

Turning her attention back to the newlyweds, Sharon raised her glass in a toast, "To Steve and Bucky.  May they always choose each other and live every day in love."

Steve and Bucky raised their glasses along with the rest of the attendees.  As their friends and family echoed, "To Steve and Bucky," the pair clinked glasses with each other, shared a kiss, and took a drink.

Once Sharon sat down, she handed the microphone to Sam.  Of course, Sam being Sam, he started with a joke, "All I know is that _I'm_ usually the most attractive guy in any given room.  So, kudos."

Steve and Bucky both softly chuckled and shook their heads at Sam's statement.  Sam continued with an admission, "I'm not really sure how to follow that.  But I am sure that I've never seen a couple more in love with one another than these two.  I can only hope that one day, I'll be lucky enough to be where you both are."

Glancing down at Sharon, Sam extended his hand to her, and she gladly took it, gazing adoringly up at her boyfriend.  Sam gave her hand a soft squeeze before removing his hand and taking his glass instead.  Holding it high, Sam repeated, "To Steve and Bucky, and all the lovers tonight.  May we be as lucky as these two beautiful bastards!"

Another chuckle among the attendees and another echoing of, "To Steve and Bucky."

Surprising everyone -- including Bucky; especially Bucky -- Steve stood.  Although Steve was gregarious in the most appealing of ways, he wasn't necessarily a fan of being the center of attention.  Even if it was a day honoring him and his partner in their romantic journey.

Taking the microphone from Harold, Steve cleared his throat and started, "If you told me a decade ago that I'd be marrying my best friend, I would've never believed you.  I didn't want to believe that I could love someone this much because I knew the pain that comes when a person leaves; whether their choice, or not."

Steve exchanged a look with Sarah and Phil before continuing, "But that was before Bucky."  With a chuckle, Steve acknowledged, "You can split my life into pieces.  Before Bucky," Steve glanced fondly down at his husband, "And after."

There were tears building in Bucky's eyes, while also building in Steve's eyes.  "I was just minding my own business when this beautiful man crashed into my life and turned everything upside down.  While wearing a pair of rollerblades that he had absolutely no business being in.

"I think that my soul knew that he was special before we even said a word," Steve confessed with a small chuckle.  Bucky softly chuckled as well and quickly wiped at a few escaped tears.  Not being able to keep himself from doing so, Steve also tenderly wiped underneath Bucky's steel-blue eyes.

"I don't think it was an accident that we met," Steve lovingly caressed Bucky's jawline and referenced the letter from Tyler, "I think that someone who loved Bucky very much knew that I would love him the way that he deserves and made sure that we didn't miss out on each other.  For him, I'm so fucking thankful."

Bucky gave Steve's wrist an appreciative squeeze as Steve finished with a promise to his husband, "I know that I'll spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to love you the way that you deserve.  You are the greatest surprise and the best thing to ever happen to me.  I love you."

"I love you," Bucky whispered.

Steve set the microphone down and leaned down to give Bucky a sensual kiss while their guests cheered them on.  Smiling into the kiss, Steve repeated, just for Bucky to hear, "I love you."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/711021606-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

Receptions had a certain flow to them.  Although Bucky and Steve wouldn't have minded spending the whole night gazing affectionately at one another, they knew that there were certain traditions that they wanted to practice.

Cutting the cake was one of those traditions.  It felt like they had spent months trying to choose the right cake.  What they finally decided on was an artistic ocean themed four tier chocolate and vanilla cake.  It truly was a beautiful cake and one that any artist could admire as it drew inspiration from their beach wedding by looking like someone had used a palette knife to add dimension to the abstract waves with different shades of blue to create a remarkable, yet subtle, ocean.  Then, edible seashells had been strategically placed circling the cake as though they were being swept up in a current.

"It's almost too pretty to cut," Bucky softly told Steve.

With a smile, Steve rolled his eyes and gestured for Bucky to hold the knife with him as they cut into the bottom chocolate layer of the cake.  Their guests watched and Carol documented the moment, just like she had been doing all evening.

Each delicately holding a bite-size piece of the cake, they went to feed each other when they both seemed to have the same idea and playfully shoved the pieces into each other's faces.  Smearing cake and icing on one another's faces, while laughing uncontrollably, Steve pulled Bucky close to give him a messy, sugary kiss.

Steve was sure that feeling Bucky laughing against his lips was the best feeling in the world.

After the couple was cleaned up and the cake was distributed among their loved ones, there was another tradition for the couple to take care of.  The DJ announced, "Can we please have everyone clear the dance floor for a moment as the couple has their first dance as husbands!"

Lacing their fingers together, Steve and Bucky headed out to the middle of the dance floor.  Facing each other, Steve intimately set his hand on Bucky's lower back while Bucky slid his hand up to the back of Steve's neck to tangle his fingers in Steve's tousled blond hair.

Since that first night in Bucky's kitchen, they had danced many times together.  Whether it was barefoot in the kitchen at two in the morning.  Or at a club after a Kismet Cabaret show.  Or naked in their bedroom.  They couldn't get enough of swaying to the music, no matter the beat.

Not for the first time, Steve couldn't be bothered with thinking of everyone in attendance.  Bucky had been and always would be his only concern.  The only one who mattered in a room filled with people.

Holding one another close, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's as they swayed to the music.  Nothing fancy, just allowing the song to move them.  When the chorus came, Steve sang the lyrics to Bucky, " _Seems so fitting for, Happily ever after, How could I ask for more?  A lifetime of laughter, At the expense of the death of a bachelor_."

Grinning so wide that it crinkled up to his eyes, Bucky leaned in to Steve and gave him a giggly kiss.

As the songs changed and their guests joined them on the dance floor, Bucky and Steve couldn't be bothered.  They just kept holding onto each other.  Neither had ever thought that this day would come for themselves, and they refused to be separated.

Eventually, the pair started moving to the faster tempos of the love songs that the DJ played.  They also included their friends and families.  Both sets of parents.  Bucky's younger sisters and nephew.  Along with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan.  Sharon and Sam theatrically danced alongside the newlyweds with Sharon bumping her hip against Steve's.  Natasha had even managed to drag Bruce out to the dance floor.  Of course, that was probably because Wanda and her beau were also out there.

A very pregnant Laura even made her way over to the group with a very cautious Clint.

It was absolutely perfect.  However, Steve was ready to have Bucky all to himself.  During a poppy, upbeat song, Steve pulled Bucky into him.  Being that close, Bucky could feel Steve's cock hardening and instantly became aroused.

Arching his brows, Steve comically gestured towards the hotel.  Bucky thought for a moment before trying to decline the appealing offer, "We can't…"

"We can," Steve reassured and leaned in to press a heated, seductive kiss to Bucky's neck.

"Are you trying to give me a boner?"  Bucky quietly chuckled into Steve's ear.

"That's all I ever want to do," Steve teased, scraping his teeth erotically along Bucky's earlobe.

Bucky bit his own lower lip and buried his face in Steve's neck, so no one could see his blush.  Although Bucky hadn't truly been against the idea of heading up to the honeymoon suite, he still caved and said, "We have to say goodbye first."

"Of course," Steve readily agreed.  Taking Bucky's hand, Steve cut through their guests towards the DJ.  Once they were there, the DJ looked expectantly at the couple and Steve explained, "We're gonna leave."

The DJ seemed surprised, but he handed Steve a microphone regardless, who then handed the microphone to Bucky.  Stopping the song, the guests turned to see why the music stopped.  When they spotted Steve and Bucky, they curiously watched.

"We just wanted to thank you all for coming and sharing this day with us," Bucky started.  Still holding Steve's hand in his, he continued, "It means so much to us that you love us enough to support us every day, but especially today.  So, thank you, again, but we're going to leave."

Steve could see some of their loved ones looked shocked and positively scandalized, but he gave absolutely zero fucks.  All he wanted to do was get Bucky alone.

"You're free to party until they kick you out, as far as we're concerned," Bucky teased.  With an endearing grin, Bucky declared, "We love you all so much.  Again, thank you!"

Bucky barely handed the microphone back to the DJ before Steve started rushing towards the hotel with Bucky in tow.  Both men waving at their loved ones as they passed, but not daring to stop and spend even a second longer there.  Only the sound of their friends and family loudly cheering and teasing matched the newlyweds' laughter.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/711033068-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

Flower petals were scattered on the floor in a path that led to the king size bed.  On the crisp linens the red rose petals had been arranged into the shape of a heart, greeting the newlyweds.  A small, content grin was on Bucky's naturally red lips and he tenderly extended his hand out to touch the deliciously delicate petals.

Joining his husband, Steve lovingly snaked his arms around Bucky's midsection and started peppering exquisite open mouthed kisses along Bucky's elegant neck.  Each kiss a promise for all the love to forge their everlasting romance.

Rolling his head back, exposing more skin for Steve to kiss, Bucky reached back to affectionately lace his fingers through Steve's tousled blond hair.  The next kiss that Steve placed on Bucky's neck, caused a soft giggle to bubble out of Bucky at the sensation of Steve's well-groomed beard.

"Mr. Rogers, I think that you're wearing entirely too much clothing," Steve whispered just below Bucky's ear with his lips still pressed against Bucky's soft, supple skin.

"Is that so, Mr. Rogers?"  Bucky tried to sound seductive, but erupted into a fit of giggles.  Staying in Steve's embrace, Bucky turned to face the blond.

In the comfortable silence of the honeymoon suite, the pair could still hear the remnants of the wedding reception flittering in through the closed balcony doors.  Fondly, the pair started to subtly sway to the soft music while gazing devotedly at one another.  This was everything either could've ever wanted.  More than either had ever dreamed possible.

Six years to get to that point, but it felt as though their journey together was just starting.  Husbands, and so in love with one another that at times it simply didn't seem real.  Yet…

Bucky ran his hands up Steve's strong chest, unbuttoning Steve's deep blue velvet slim tuxedo jacket along the way.  Skimming his hands underneath the jacket, Bucky pushed the item off Steve's shoulders, allowing the jacket to slip from Steve's arms and fall to the floor.

Using the same tenderness that Bucky had, Steve removed Bucky's slim fit burgundy tuxedo jacket with elegant burgundy velvet detail, and excitedly started unbuttoning the white dress shirt.  Steve leaned forward, pressing kisses to the expanse of skin that was exposed with each button undone.  Truly savoring the undressing of his gorgeous husband.  As though Bucky was a gift and Steve was the luckiest recipient.

Once Steve got to the shirt button just above Bucky's belly button, he paused.  Noticing that there was sheer lace material concealing Bucky's taut abdomen.  Steve bit back his own grin as he arched his brows and glanced up at Bucky.

Flirtatiously, Bucky gave Steve a half shrug and gestured for Steve to continue.  Leaning in to pepper Bucky's neck with sensual kisses and nips, Steve unbuttoned Bucky's shirt the rest of the way and pulled it from his black trousers before pushing the material from Bucky's broad shoulders.

While Steve continued his ministrations, he started unbuttoning his own white dress shirt; wanting nothing more than to feel Bucky's bare skin against his own.  Of course, that was always something that Steve wanted.  Bucky toed off his black dress shoes and started undoing his trousers when Steve started doing so to his own.

Finally left in nothing but their undergarments, Steve took a step back so he could get a look at Bucky.  It wasn't the first time that Bucky had worn lingerie during their relationship, and Steve was sure that it wouldn't be the last time.  But with his beautiful husband standing there in front of him in the sheer white lace teddy with the deep V-neckline, Steve was sure that this would be his all-time favorite moment.

"C'mere," Bucky lovingly demanded, extending his hands towards Steve.

Not needing to be told twice, Steve gladly stepped into Bucky.  Bucky slid his hands up Steve's muscular torso, over his broad shoulders, and to the back of his neck.  Tangling his fingers in Steve's hair, Bucky pulled Steve in for a honey-sweet kiss.

Setting his large hands on Bucky's hips, Steve's thumb skimmed over the sheer lace thong teddy as he slid his hands along Bucky's smooth skin until he could grasp Bucky's bare, taut ass.  Over the years with Bucky, Steve had long since discovered that it was possible for a man to giggle and moan simultaneously, and Steve happily swallowed Bucky's sounds like he needed them to breathe.

As the kiss turned passionate, Steve moved his hands from Bucky's ass to the small of his back.  Rumpling the delicate fabric of the teddy as he pulled Bucky impossibly closer, and allowing Bucky to feel just how much he wanted him, not only in that moment, but forever.

Removing one of his hands from Bucky's back, Steve reached up to tenderly pull the spaghetti strap off of Bucky's shoulder; allowing himself to skim his fingertips down Bucky's arm, leading the thin strap.  Bucky moved his hand from Steve's neck to slip his arm out of the strap.  Instead of returning his hand to Steve's neck, Bucky set it on Steve's hip and rubbed soothing circles into the taut skin there.

Steve cupped Bucky's face with his right hand while his left hand began pulling the spaghetti strap down Bucky's arm.  After Bucky removed his arm from the second strap, he reached up and pulled the decorative comb from his French braid.

Climbing onto the beautifully made king size bed, Bucky pulled Steve's black boxer briefs down.  Steve stepped out of his boxers and kicked them off to the side before crawling onto the bed and over Bucky.  Steadying himself with his forearm next to Bucky's head, Steve laid on top of Bucky while running his hand up the handsome man's side.

As Steve cupped the side of Bucky's face, Steve pulled back to look at his husband.  Gazing affectionately down at Bucky while Bucky stared fondly up at Steve was Steve's favorite thing in the whole universe.

Caressing Bucky's cheek, Steve quietly told his husband, "I'm so lucky."  Bucky went to protest, but Steve pressed a silencing kiss to his lips before saying, "I'm so lucky to love you.  I'm so lucky to have you love me."

There wasn't anything that Bucky could say to top that, so Bucky pulled Steve's face down to his and lavished him with kisses.  Steve meant what he said.  He was lucky, to both, love Bucky and to have Bucky love him back.  Not a lot of people could say that, and Steve was glad that he was lucky enough to not have to go through that heartache.

Kissing down Bucky's neck, Steve continued down Bucky's chest.  Even cheekily sucking one of Bucky's pert nipples into his mouth briefly before moving down further.  Skimming over Bucky's abdomen with his lips, Steve pulled the sheer lace teddy completely from Bucky's body and settled in between Bucky's spread legs.

Sitting back on his heels, Steve admired his lover splayed out in front of him in all his splendor.  Sweetly, Steve ran his hands up Bucky's thighs.  Beaming down at Bucky's left thigh, where a romantic deep blue floral lace garter was, Steve stroked his thumb over the garter and mischievously smirked up at Bucky.

Leaning down, Steve kissed Bucky's inner thigh before taking the delicate garter between his teeth.  Affectionately caressing Bucky's leg, Steve kept the garter between his teeth as he tugged it down Bucky's muscular leg.  When Steve pulled it all the way off, he playfully flung the garter towards the balcony doors, causing Bucky to softly chuckle.

Pressing a thoughtful kiss to Bucky's ankle, Steve hoped that they could always be like this.

Briefly, Steve climbed off the bed to grab the lube, and Bucky propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch his husband.  Bucky gave Steve a wolf whistle, causing Steve to bark out a laugh on his way back to the bed.  Sitting up, Bucky grabbed the condom and tossed it to the side where it landed mutely on the carpeted floor.

"You sure?"  Steve asked, staring intently into Bucky's lively eyes.

Reclining back, pulling Steve down with him, Bucky encouraged, "I'm sure."

The pair shared another kiss as Steve coated his fingers with lube.  Moving his hand down, Steve tenderly rubbed at the tight ring of muscle, causing Bucky to let out a guttural groan at the sensation.  Steve could've spent forever drawing those soft moans out of Bucky; and that was exactly what he planned on doing for the rest of his life.

Easing his index finger inside of Bucky's tight heat, Steve let out a breathy moan and buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck as he continued to prep his lover.  As Steve sensually nipped at Bucky's elegant neck, he added another finger to appease Bucky's begging; despite how much Steve loved to hear Bucky's soft pleas.

Bucky impatiently rocked his hips down onto Steve's hand, erotically forcing Steve's fingers deeper.  It was pure ecstasy and Steve wondered how he got so lucky.

"Steve," Bucky urged in Steve's favorite gravelly tone that went straight to Steve's dick, causing a few drops of pre-come to form at the tip.

Relenting, Steve stopped his torturous teasing and removed his fingers from Bucky's ass, so he could quickly slick his own cock up with lube.  Touching his woefully neglected erection, Steve briefly rested his forehead on Bucky's shoulder at the sensation.

Pulling back so he could look at Bucky, Steve pressed a loving kiss to his lips.  While he lined himself, deliciously pressing the head of his cock to Bucky's stretched open hole, Steve's other hand grasped Bucky's.  Intimately, Bucky laced his fingers with Steve's as Steve gazed affectionately down at Bucky and reminded Bucky, "I love you, so much."

Giving the hand linked with his a squeeze while cupping Steve's face with his other hand, Bucky conceded, "I love you."

Pressing inside Bucky's tight heat, the pair moaned against each other's mouths.  With their hips flushed together, finally seated in his lover, Steve endearingly rubbed his nose along Bucky's.  Steve couldn't help but think -- not for the first time in their six years together -- that this was the greatest pleasure that Steve would ever know in his life.

Eventually, Steve started to move.  At first, leisurely.  Pulling almost entirely out until only the head of his dick was being held inside by Bucky's fluttering rim.  Then, harder.  Still keeping the slow pace, making sure that Bucky could really feel all the love that Steve had to give to him, and finishing each thrust with a zealous nudge to Bucky's eager prostate.

A bit deliriously, Steve recognized that he never wanted this bliss to end, but knowing that he wanted to give Bucky, as always, as much pleasure as Bucky could handle.  So, Steve took hold of Bucky's dick and began attentively stroking the exquisite member until Bucky fell over the precipice and succumbed to his pleasure.

Voice cracking as he cried out in pleasure, Bucky's cock pulsed in Steve's hand as  spurts of come harshly erupted onto his chest and abdomen.  All the while, Bucky's ass clenched around Steve's cock, milking him as his orgasm crashed over himself as well; coming inside of Bucky, bare, for the first time.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Bucky's neck again, Steve stayed there, trying to catch his breath.  Bucky fondly ran his hands along Steve's back before securely wrapping his arms around Steve's torso and holding him close.  Neither minding the current mess, just wanting to remember this day for the rest of their lives.

Bucky kissed along Steve's sweaty broad shoulder, up his neck, and over his bearded jaw.  Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's damp temple and pulled back to stare at the love of his life; knowing that he had made the right choice.  Especially when Bucky playfully crossed his eyes, making Steve sincerely laugh.  This was everything that Steve had always wanted, and he was thrilled to be able to have this for the rest of his life.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/711082719-i-do-bonus-rude-boy-story-stucky-modern-california>


End file.
